La Folie d'Alice
by ptite-ane
Summary: Alice est un petit peu trop ronde. Elle a un visage lunaire qui lui donne l'air bien naïve mais elle est très gentille. Très sage. Très polie. Une digne héritière de sa famille. Quelle horreur qu'une bête l'utilise de la sorte. Pauvre Alice… (PWP)


_Note d'auteur : Song fic PWP sur « sensualité ». J'ai voulu détourner la chanson à ma manière : ce n'est plus l'amour de l'autre qui compte mais… Le sien. Et la sensualité qui lui donne naissance._

* * *

**La Folie d'Alice**

Je sortais avec le préfet de notre promotion parce qu'il était gentil, mignon et semblait être amoureux de moi. Pour autant, jamais je ne m'étais sentie attirante. Ce n'était pas pour moi : quand on est Alice Emmerson, la dernière représentante d'une longue lignée de sorciers, on doit être digne, pas sexy.

C'était avant de connaître le bonheur de provoquer une érection chez Remus.

Depuis je ne peux plus me défaire de cette gloire. Je ne le laisse plus en paix. Qu'il ne me lâche plus, qu'il me fasse sentir belle et désirée. Bandante en un mot.

Démontrant charnellement ma beauté.

Plus que lui c'est ce désir l'entravant qui m'a troublée, ma responsabilité qui m'a séduite.

Ca m'obsédait, je ne pensais plus qu'à ça, ne voulais plus que ça. Réussir à l'exciter, à le faire jouir. Cette quête, cette envie qui enflammait mes reins. Cette idée qui humidifie mes nuits de frustrations où je ne peux qu'imaginer, me remémorer.

Mes parents ont finis par discerner ma nouvelle lubie. Il y a eu ce discours sur l'attente, le discernement, de ne pas croire que ça m'apporterait de l'amour.

Que je devais patienter pour être certaine que c'était le bon.

Ils se méprennent. Ce n'est pas l'amour de Remus auquel j'aspire. C'est le mien ! M'aimer, me sentir irrésistible. Que son regard tremble quand il me contemple, qu'il s'efforce de ne pas fixer ma poitrine, en vain. Ses hésitations dans ses mouvements, les tremblements de ses doigts quand il doute et cherche _ma permission. A moi !_ Me sentir maîtresse du jeu. Remus n'était probablement pas l'amour de ma vie mais _c'est bon_ !

Mes amies parlent des performances de leur petit-amis, les garçons s'en vantent. Je préfère l'ardeur, l'impatience et cette sensation qu'il m'adore. Que de son corps j'obtienne l'ardeur et le triomphe, que je le possède entre mes mains, mes lèvres, mes cuisses. Le frustrer un instant pour mieux se jeter l'un sur l'autre, saisir son pénis pour préserver ce sentiment d'importance. Pour me sentir sexy. Le surprendre. Le déconcerter. Se défouler. Me débaucher. L'empêcher de se retenir. L'arrêter quand il veut se défaire.

Lui demander d'éjaculer sur moi. Sentir, voir le résultat de mon charme sur ma peau.

Se savoir envoûtante, suggestive… Impérieuse. Au point qu'il ne puisse se retenir bien longtemps.

Je partais défaitiste en amour comme pour le sexe. Ce qui est bon s'affaiblira. Cependant, face à sa nouvelle érection alors que l'on vient tout juste de s'affaler sur le lit après nos ébats, face à son regard interrogateur et presque suppliant… Et confrontée à mes propres envies de toujours plus, je préfère envisager la fatalité d'une autre manière :

Peu importe l'affaiblissement ou le repos tant qu'on peut en avoir à nouveau.

Même s'il s'agit d'un loup-garou, même si je suis une sang-pur. Je ne vais pas écouter les autres. Ni suivre leurs conseils de prudence s'ils m'interdisent de mordre la peau du loup-garou, de le détenir en moi, sang-pur.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'en pense réellement. J'ignore mes véritables sentiments pour lui. Ni comment ça évoluera entre nous.

Mais ce que je sais c'est que je n'attendrais pas de savoir pour me permettre de sentir l'extase de Remus.

Et ce regard grâce auquel je me sens belle, chaude et désirable à mourir m'empêche d'y réfléchir.

Comme cette fragrance de sexe et de semence mélangée. Une odeur lourde, devenue familière et érotique par l'assimilation à des souvenirs honteux et délectables. Des souvenirs d'empressement, de brusquerie, de hâte. Il tente parfois d'être lascif, peut-être par politesse, par crainte ou par défi. Je parviens toujours à le faire craquer afin qu'il s'abandonne à sa propre lubricité. Briser les barrières, entre lui et l'autre, qu'il tente en vain de renforcer. Et le déchaîner ainsi, c'est presque plus exquis que toutes les jouissances, toutes les peaux qui se tendent, toute la volupté du moment... Presque.

Sa manière bien à lui de bouger les épaules lorsqu'il commençait à lutter contre le plaisir tandis qu'il me dévore du regard. Je me fiche de tout, qu'il me dévore pour de bon ! Moi, mes seins, mon sexe et tout mon corps si ça peut me ravir davantage en retour.

Quand d'autres le craignent, lui et ses yeux affamés, son odeur fauve, ses gestes dangereux, forcément puisqu'il est un loup garou, moi je l'adore. Je suis tombée amoureuse de son regard brûlant sur mon corps, de son parfum témoin de nos actes, de ses gestes sensuels qui me sont dédiés. Uniquement. Lui qui me rend aguichante, provocante…

L'arrêter avant de reprendre pour perpétuer ce compliment physique.

Afin qu'il ne cesse jamais de m'offrir son désir.

Je me demande pourquoi on voulait me compliquer la vie : comme quoi, uniquement parce que je m'appelle Alice Emmerson je dois me trouver un gentil mari sang-pur et ignorer les plaisirs malsains et affamant d'un loup-garou. Ce que je demande est pourtant bien simple : simplement me réfugier dans ce réconfort, dans ces bras avides, contre cette peau brûlante. Sentir ses doigts se faufiler ou son sexe se frotter contre mes vêtements. Mes seins. Mes cuisses.

Je refuse cette prétendue romance qui gâche l'érotisme du moment. Je ne désire pas qu'il tente d'être mignon ou serviable ou désintéressé du sexe. Tout cela ne m'intéresse plus en ce qui le concerne. C'est ainsi que Remus se discrédite à mes yeux.

Je l'aime sexuellement ! Pour sa manière de se mouvoir en moi, de malaxer mes hanches pour me garder encore plus proche, pour rester encore plus profondément dans ma chair pour y marquer son plaisir. Pour m'exposer la preuve de mon envoûtement sur lui et ses pulsions. Je fuis ce semblant d'attachement, ces interrogations à leurs sujets en tant que couple. Non, ce qu'il me faut, là, maintenant c'est une sensation vive et brûlante sur mes fesses, qu'il se batte pour obtenir le contrôle, qu'il ne se contienne plus. Qu'il craque, qu'il me prenne, qu'il jouisse. Ca, je suis sûre de toujours l'aimer.

Provocation, séduction ou quelque chose de plus profond, peu m'importe : je le saurais un jour. Là, il faut seulement que l'on se rende fiévreux, nerveux, intenables. Oubliant tout le reste, ne s'occupant que de son sexe bougeant en moi, de ses mains avides logées contre mes seins. De son gland se perdant un court instant avant de revenir où il doit être. Que toute cette excitation s'échappe de moi sous forme de gémissements.

Bien sûr ma famille m'a sermonnée. Ce ne devait plus durer, ça n'aurait même pas dû exister.

Qu'un beau jour, j'allais comprendre ce qui compte vraiment pour moi. Pour une fille de mon rang.

Or ce qui compte c'est ce contresens fabuleux dans mon esprit focalisé sur l'encombrement créé par ses doigts. Le besoin de plus.

Plus de sensations en moi, plus de vigueur, plus de lui. Qu'il me regarde et que je lui donne envie.

Peut-être que je ne l'aime pas. Mon cœur ne ressent pas la même chose que mon corps, il n'est aps aussi grisé, c'est évident.

Mais qu'importe ! J'aime tellement son corps et tout ce qu'il a m'offre. Sa manière de me regarder, de me toucher, d'hésiter dans ses mouvements tout en trahissant son envie, volontairement. Cette envie. Savoir que je suis l'unique, précieuse, troublante. Ce pouvoir que j'ai sur lui. Le rendre fébrile, haletant puis à nouveau dur et attisé.

Je ne souhaite en rien m'en débarrasser tant que perdurent ces instants.

Qu'ils durent toujours.

Passionné. Enivré.

Sa lascivité, sa jouissance pour ma félicité.

* * *

_Note d'auteur : _

_Pour plus d'infos sur Alice Emmerson (futur Longbottom) je peux vous conseiller ma fic « la fille au visage lunaire »… Ce PWP pourrait presque y être intégré si je ne le trouvais pas si… Cynique ?_


End file.
